chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Emotion Detection And Manipulation
Emotion detection and manipulation is the ability to accurate sense the emotions of others, and use this information to alter and manipulate these emotions. Characters *Lily Stevens has this ability naturally. *Daniel Vaughan-Reist-Greene has mimicked the ability from Lily. *Phillippe Capet had a different version of this ability before he lost it. *Avril Capet gained this ability from her husband's blood. *Martell Nakamura will also have this ability naturally. *Dani Lewin also has this ability naturally. *Katie Greene will in future gain this ability from her mother. Limits 'Lily Stevens' For Lily, the emotions show as coloured lights above people's heads. The ability lets her see these, as well as accurately interpreting them to understand what each person is feeling, and what colour a different emotion would be. When she first manifested, she was also feeling the emotions as her own, but this quickly stopped within a few days. She can alter the emotions by changing the colour to another one, and intensify or weaken them by intensifying or weakening the colour's brightness. She cannot see or manipulate her own emotions. Lily usually only uses this ability to gain information about people's feelings in order to understand them more efficiently, but she has also occasionally manipulated the emotions of others in order to get herself out of danger or out of a fight. 'Daniel Vaughan-Reist-Greene' Dann has the same limits as Lily. 'Phillippe Capet' Phillippe could sense and feel the emotions of those near him, and consciously alter them. However, in him the ability was deleted. 'Avril Capet' Avril has the same limits as Phillippe did before he lost the ability. She uses it easily and casually, changing the emotions of others whenever she thinks she needs to or sometimes if she just feels like doing so. She doesn't tend to use the ability offensively, relying upon her elemental control instead. [[Martell Nakamura|'Martell Nakamura']] Martell will be able sense emotions similarly to how Phillippe and Avril do. At first, he will have trouble distinguishing between them and his own, causing him to also be hurt if others hurt. However, he will eventually learn to block this, though with great difficulty. He'll also be able to easily change these emotions, and will sometimes do so subconsciously. 'Dani Sullivan' Dani can sense the emotions of others like her own, and this at first made her incorrectly assume that she was also becoming an Atari. She has also learned that she can change people's emotions, no matter what their species is. She has at least once changed the emotions of people around her to reflect her own happiness. 'Katie Greene' Since Katie will gain this ability from her mother, her limits will be the same as Lily's. Similar Abilities *Empathy can sense emotions *Advanced empathy can be used to manipulate emotions *Emotion manipulation can alter emotions *Aura and auma manipulation can visualise and alter emotions *Aura manipulation can be used to alter the emotions of others *Aura reading can interpret someone's emotions from their aura *Human omnipotence can also manipulate emotions *Vertigo induction is the ability to induce sensations of vertigo in others Category:Abilities